borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need Help Beating Crawmerax
I am a 61 soldier. Have pretty terrible weapons so i can't beat him. Need to beat him to get better weapons. Im in a lose-lose sit. xbox gt: vietmanx I am also a level 61 soldier with mostly terrible weapons, Bessie excluded, but would love to help you die a lot of times. 360 gt: bnc92781 Bnc92781 21:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm a lv 61 soldier with cream-of-the-crop legendaries and pearls, a rose omega (it comes in handy) and modded weps. I have beaten crawmerax about 10000000000000 times and never get bored cuz of the loot he drops. Trust me, if you've never killed him, you haven't seen loot like it. I'll send u2 friend requests so we can kill him. All you need is a powerful Orion to sort out craw himself and his craw maggots, a hellfire to deal with the green craw worms and a defiler/crux to deal with the armored ones. Where do you live? I'm in england, so I'm not sure about time zones. C U tommorow (wednesday 4pm if in England) and we'll kill craw and duplicate some of my weapons 4 your use to kill him solo. GT is snailman 456. C ya! --Xxx DaBadgerMan xxX 22:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) My 61 Siren can help, no problem. 100% legit equips. You dont even need to particapate really. Im not very interested in the drops, unless its a better Specter or Mercenary mod, or better x4 Shock/Corrosive Stingers. My GT is LoZ4Ever 22:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) im in corona ca, pacific time zone Vietmanx 22:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm in Woodbine GA, Eastern time zone. I'm normally on between 7 and 10pm most days with occasional all dayers on Sundays. Bnc92781 02:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Central Time, normally 330-930pm most days. LoZ4Ever 21:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ppl have beaten him around 20 times and i still havnt even seen a pearlescent weapon Vietmanx 22:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I've killed Crominax (yes, that was intentional) many, many times over, and still have not found a pearlescent weapon. I did find one shortly after resigning hope by going through the Circle of Duty missions. I think it was a Badass Lance Trooper of some kind that dropped the pearlescent shield. You just really, really, want to find one. Stick with it, and you will find one some day. Played a few more times with a friend via local connection and we both had a 'feeling' that the uber-rare pearlescent drop was about to happen. Two more rounds of Crominax later, and there it be, a piece of junk pearlescent that hardly seemed worth the effort. Just keep at it and you'll find one. Be sure to expect that the pearl drop you find may just be crap though. On an additional note, since we know that the Lance soldiers, Crominax, Drifters and the Armory can be run through several times to farm pearls, I truly wonder if anyone has devoted the time (or would want to) to farm as Lance Probe spwan points while on the Crimson Tollway or the Ridgeway. I know that the Probes have dropped weapons before, but I am curious if anyone has actually successfully farmed the Probes and found a pearl. Anyone? BMetcalf82 22:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC)